The Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication standard potentially offers a high-capacity, high-speed wireless interface for use by mobile phones, data terminals, machine-type-communication (MTC) or machine-to-machine (M2M) equipment, and the like. However, in some instances it may be desirable to sacrifice aspects of an LTE terminal's performance (such as its data capacity) in order to gain other benefits, such as a reduced complexity and/or cost. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project™ has considered such possibilities, for example in connection with “low-cost” or “limited capability” User Equipment (UE).
For User Equipment (UE) mobile devices/wireless terminals operating in a wireless communication system such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, the UE is required to have the most up to date versions of the Master Information Block (MIB) and System Information Blocks (SIBs) before the UE can transmit within the wireless system. For example, acquiring MIB and SIBs is typically done during initial power up of the UE, when changes in the cell being used for wireless communication occur, or when the MIB or SIB changes.
For a UE to access the evolved Node B (eNB), information from at least two different SIBs, namely SIB1 and SIB2, is typically required. SIB1 carries information relating to cell access related information, for example cell access related information, cell selection information and scheduling information. As is known, SIB1 uses a fixed schedule for transmission by the eNB with a periodicity of 80 ms and repetitions made within 80 ms.
Currently, there is a focus in the industry on providing improved power consumption for a UE, in particular for machine-to-machine (M2M) wireless devices, or Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices, which may have significantly different operating requirements from typical user devices. For example, M2M devices such as wireless monitors or meters may only transmit relatively small amounts of data, possibly infrequently and possibly with high tolerance to latency, system acquisition times or the like.
Low power, low cost UE devices that are also able to work in low signal levels requiring coverage extension are desired. However, constraining these devices to receive the currently existing information messages (MIB and SIBs) requires these types of UE devices to receive more information than they need. Accordingly, unnecessary power is potentially being used to receive and process these information messages that may not be necessary for their desired level of operation.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for improving power consumption of a UE that is not subject to one or more limitations in the prior art.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present technology. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present technology.